


It's a Lie {Rewritten} {Saiouma/Oumasai}

by ShuichiOuma010



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuichiOuma010/pseuds/ShuichiOuma010
Summary: Danganronpa V3 was a virtual reality game where the creators have a contest to see who would be able to win the killing game. When you go into the game you lose all of your memories...but what if you were the only one to remember when you all came back?(Post Game AU. Also an AU where Danganronpa is a VR game)「」「」「」「」「」「」「」「」「」「」。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。This is a rewritten fanfiction of the master piece It's a Lie by @Ciel_And_Payten! I am re-writing this because sadly their old account got deleted for an unknown reason...I will try my best to be able to make a masterpiece as well written as theirs!!♡
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, sora makigumo/akira yumeno
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

We had to continue on, Tsumugi was the mastermind and Keebo died to get us out of here. I have no idea of what could be in store for me, Maki, and Himiko... "You ready for this Shuichi?" Maki asked with a small smile. "As ready as I'll ever be," I said as we all walked out of the cage of the prison we have had to live for who knows how long...

. . .

"Shuichi, you're finally awake!" I blinked a couple of times before I saw all my classmates standing in front of me. I felt tears prick at my eyes. They are all alive! "Tsumugi, you probably shouldn't stand so close! Anyone would want to punch you after the game." Kaito said from where he was standing next to Maki who had also just woken up. 

"Yeah, you're right..." She sighed and backed away. "Gonta glad that Shuichi is awake!" Gonta exclaimed while everyone nodded in agreement. "I'm so glad all of you are alive." Tears fell out of my eyes onto my hands. "I knew you could make it! I'm so proud of you sidekick!" Kaito gave me a hug after I stood up from my bed. My legs were a little wobbly, but I steadied myself. 

"Thank you, Kaito." He backed away while Kaede ran up to me and gave me a hug almost knocking me over. "I'm so sorry for what I made you go through! I really didn't mean to make you feel that way! I was only trying to do what was best!!" I cut off her rambling and rubbed her back. "It's alright Kaede. I'm just so glad you are still alive..." 

"Well, seeing as Maki, Himiko, Shuichi, and Keebo were the winners of the 10 million dollars! I wanted to congratulate you all!" Tsumugi said walking over to where we were standing with a smile on her face. "Won?" I asked feeling as confused as the other winners looked from beside me.

"You guys won the contest!" She clapped her hands together making me blank out for a moment. I won? "How did I win if I died right before the end?" Keebo asked. It was a good question...I thought it was only for survivors...not that I'm saying I didn't want Keebo to win...I just wasn't that sure about the rules of any of this. 

"Oh! That was my bad...it was my fault that you got killed in the end..." She looked to the side rubbing the back of her neck. "It's alright! I'm not mad I was just confused." Keebo said before walking over to stand by Miu.

"Why did I sign up for this contest..." I asked under my breath but seeing tsumugi walk over to me...I'm assuming she heard me... "Here!" She said handing me a letter. I opened it and saw that it was a flyer for the contest. 

'All students at Hope's Peak! Do you want some cash for playing a game! You can win 1 million dollars!! Come to the student center in 4 days to be able to participate!!'

My eyes widened. This was all a game? I mean it was a killing game...but I had no idea it was a contest... "Seeing as you all made it out, we will split the money between you guys!" Tsumugi said clapping her hands together before leaving the room.

"Sidekick! What are you planning on doing with your prize money?" Kaito put his arm around my shoulder doing the same with Maki on the other side. "I'm not sure actually...I didn't expect this to happen after I got out of there..." 

"That's alright! I'm sure you will use it wisely!" Kaito said before turning his focus over to Maki. I looked around the room smiling, happy to see all of the friends I thought I lost...all here laughing and talking. Something caught my eye as I was looking around.

Kokichi

He was in the corner of the room, far away from anyone else. He was frowning and looking down at his feet. What happened to Kokichi? I put my hand to my chin. He was always so energetic and outgoing...and kind of annoying...in the game. I wasn't a big fan of being teased by him all the time but seeing him like this almost seemed worse.

I walked over to him trying to answer all my questions as I walked over there. "Hey, Kokichi," I said with a small wave. He looked up at me with a glare. I noticed that his eyes had bad bags under them and he did seem a little underweight...even before I was worried about this... 

"Hey, Shuichi..." He said before turning around and walking out of the room. He didn't say any nickname and his happy tone was nonexistent...he seemed dead...confused and concerned I walked back over to Kaede and Rantaro.

"Hey...Kaede?" I asked getting her and Rantaro's attention. "Yeah, Shuichi? Do you need anything?" Rantaro asked putting a hand on my shoulder. "I was wondering if anything seemed off to you about Kokichi..." I said feeling nervous all over again. "When I tried to talk to him earlier he just said hey and left, right afterward..." I could never figure him out before and I still can't figure him out now. 

"I have noticed that he has been more off...since he has gotten back." He paused letting Kaede speak after him. "He hasn't been talking to anyone either...it almost seems like he has just changed." I shook my head trying to calm down. "S-Sorry, I have just been worried about him." I didn't mention that I was still worried about him in the game...especially after the 4 trial...

"You should go and talk to him. That could make you feel less anxious about this." Kaede smiled at me. "Yeah, I'll try and talk to him," I said before I waved to them and left. Tsumugi gave me my apartment key and my phone and the prize money...what the hell am I going to do with this? I sighed and left the building.

**-Here is the first part of what I remember of the plot of this story, which was originally by @Ciel-and-Payten! I hope that this will be a good portrayal of the original! Thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	2. -2-

We went back to school the following week and it was nice to be able to be around all of these amazing and talented people. Although...I didn't feel like I was good enough to deserve this... 

I didn't have a ton of classes with Kokichi...I may have had one or 2 classes with him...but even then he would always avoid me...always sitting farthest away from me, leaving the class first before I can talk to him...this just made me feel even more worried.

"He is just being stubborn..." Kaede groaned making me laugh. We were sitting at our normal table. We were still waiting for Kaito and Maki to come to the table. "I'm not sure, maybe I did something to him...to make him mad at me..." I looked down at my tray. I wonder...maybe I wasn't who I am now before the contest...I have heard that having traumatic experiences can make you change.

"I'm worried about all of this...I just feel so guilty and the problem is...I don't even know why..." I pushed my tray forward putting my head into my arms. "Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure you guys will be able to figure this out!" Kaede gave me a supportive smile before Kaito came and sat next to me. 

"What were you guys talking about sidekick?" Maki sat down next to him with the same neutral expression on her face. "Shuichi is still worried about if he did something to make Kokichi hate him." Rantaro pointed to me putting my head into my arms. 

"Shuichi! You can't let something like this get you down! I'm sure it's nothing, he must just be overreacting like he always does." Maki nodded before putting a hand on my shoulder. "If you want to know it's better to just ask him so you don't make all of these assumptions." I smiled pulling my head out of my arms. "Thank you, guys."

"If it makes you feel better, he has been avoiding everyone in our class." My eyes widened slightly. "Really?" I asked lacing my fingers together on the table. This whole situation is making me feel so confused. What is going on with Kokichi? No matter how many times I ask the question I still don't get any closer to the answer.

"Yeah, he has been just leaving before anyone can talk to him, and whenever we someone manage to catch him after school he just walks away and goes into his apartment not opening the door to anyone," Keebo said putting his hand to his chin. "Maybe something did happen?" Kaede asked before her eyes went wide. "I did hear from some of the past people who signed up for this contest they had lost some of their memories from before!" She exclaimed making Rantaro laugh. 

"Why are you laughing at me?" She puffed her cheeks out at him. "I just find it so funny how excited you get about figuring things out." She groaned making try to stifle a laugh. 

"Anyway, she is right, maybe he just remembers something we don't?" What Rantaro and Kaede said confirmed my suspicions...maybe Kokichi needs help?

"See you guys later!" I said getting up with my tray. "Are you sure you are going to be alright Shuichi?" Kaito asked before I nodded not trusting my voice to not shake. I left and threw my tray in the trash before leaving the cafeteria. 

"Where would Kokichi be..." I mumbled to myself. I walked around the field and it was a large field. Although, some of the students have talents that don't require being outside...there is still a big majority of students that do...so they have to have a huge track, field, and pool. 

I walked past the bleachers and saw that someone was sitting under the bleachers. Maybe this is where Kokichi sits at lunch. If he is trying to avoid everyone then this would be a good spot to not be found easily by another person. I crouched under the bleachers and saw that he was laying there. He looked really tired...his eyes were closed and his arms were crossed over his chest. 

"Kokichi..." I whispered crawling over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook his slightly to wake him up. "Hgn.." He groaned slowly opening his beautiful purple eyes. "Hey, Kokichi..." I said keeping my voice hushed. "Shuichi..." He quietly said my name before his eyes shot open. "Shuichi!" He yelled before he abruptly stood up hitting his head on the bleachers. "Kokichi! Wait!" I yelled trying to run after him, but he was already long gone. 

I sighed. He seemed so peaceful...why did he get so scared when I was the one to wake him up? I mean even in the game the only times I found him asleep he was faking it and always yelled 'It's a lie' afterwords...

Now that I think about it...have I ever seen him eat a meal? Wait...I felt my face pale...I need to help Kokichi, I care about him a lot! I may not be good at showing someone or anyone that I care for them...but I need him to know. 

I felt my eyes tear up. "Kokichi...I need you to be alright..."

. . .

The next day I saw him leave the school building after school. I can talk to him now! I walked over to him. "Kokichi!" I yelled making him turn around to face me. He turned around abruptly and started walking away from me. "Wait!" I gasped grabbing his hand looking at him. "Please tell me why you are ignoring me!" I felt more tears come down my face. I can't cry now... He tried to pull his hand from mine, but I held him there...I just want to know what I did to you Kokichi...

His eyes glared at me before tears came out of his eyes. "You want to know what you did to me?! Why would you care?! YOU DIDN'T CARE BEFORE SO WHY WOULD YOU CARE NOW?!" He yanked his hand away from mine leaving me standing there confused. I didn't care about him before. I felt my legs crumble from under me...who the hell was I before?!

I pulled myself up and walked to my apartment and sighed...why...why...what did I do to Kokichi?


	3. -3-

I woke up the next morning already feeling exhausted...this is going to be alright...I can do this. I groaned getting out of my warm blanket and putting my feet onto the cool floor. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After my shower, I blow-dried my hair and walked to my closet to get some clothes. Groggily I opened the door to my closet grabbing my uniform before quickly slipping it over my shoulders. 

I went back into the bathroom and put on my eyeliner and brushed my teeth. Looking in the mirror one last time...I frowned at the hair on my head that stuck up...I sighed knowing it was a waste to try and put it down...

I grabbed my bag off of the couch and slid it on my shoulder. I looked back at my apartment...it felt so cold and lonely here...Jesus Christ...I think I'm losing my mind...I'm always worrying about Kokichi, that I feel even more lonely an anxious now...

Shaking my head to cut off all my thoughts short, I walked out of the front door making sure to lock the door behind me. "Shuichi! You want to walk to class together!" Kaito yelled standing next to Maki. I waved to them and we all walked to class together.

. . .

Classes were the same as always...Kokichi ignoring me...me being distracted because Kokichi wouldn't talk to me...Kaede gets worried and trying to get me to talk to him...this whole thing is making me feel so discouraged...

"Shuichi are you going to eat?" Kaede asked making me blink twice, trying to zone back into the present... "Yeah, sorry...I just need to go to the restroom real quick..." I said slowly getting up and walking to the bathroom.

I really need to stop worrying so much about Kokichi...I looked into the mirror seeing bags forming under my eyes. I sighed and put some water on my face, making sure not to mess up my makeup...It calmed me down a bit and woke me up. You can do this Shuichi!

I turned to leave the bathroom before I heard someone gagging...Who could be gagging? I walked over to the source of the sound and found that the door was unlocked. I slowly pushed open the door to see Kokichi in the stall with his hand down his throat. "K-Kokichi?!" I gasped grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the toilet. 

"Shuichi?! Why the hell are you here?..." He asked sounding more tired the more time that passed. "Kokichi! What were you doing?!" I yelled feeling tears falling out of my eyes. I should have noticed this! He was hurting himself, he was not getting enough food, he is not getting enough nutrition.

"I was getting rid of all the food I ate. Why do you care anyway?" He asked falling back a bit. I pulled him closer to me, holding him in an embrace. "Because I don't want you hurting yourself..." I whispered into his hair making him scoff.

"I'm not sure you are being honest with me right now...I thought you liked seeing me..." He cut himself off by falling asleep. I felt so worried about the boy in my arms. What should I do? I shook my head and pulled him into my arms and carried him out of the bathroom in bridal style.

I walked him to my apartment and opened my door closing it behind me. I put him onto my bed covering him with my sheets. He was sweating and he looked pale...paler than usual. I went and grabbed a cloth and got it wet with cold water before I placed it on his head. I noticed the bandage on his forehead from him hitting his head on the bleachers...

"Kokichi, I just want you to be honest with me...tell me what I can do to help you..."

. . .

I texted Kaede about what happened and she told me she would excuse me from classes for the rest of the day. I looked back over to Kokichi who was still sleeping in my bed...

"Shuichi?" He asked confused before he started freaking out. "What the hell am I doing here?!" He jumped out of the bed wobbling a bit before he walked away from me. "Kokichi, you shouldn't stand up so suddenly...you need to get some rest," I said grabbing his hand again. "NO!" He yelled before he rushed out of my apartment leaving me even more worried.

I don't want him to be alone...he must have always been alone...maybe that's why he was avoiding everyone...because they all hated him before...

. . .

I walked over to Kokichi's apartment. I need to get some answers. My feet felt heavier with every step I took. I can do this! You just have to go and talk to him...again...I silently hoped to myself that he wouldn't yell at me again.

"Kokichi?" I asked knocking on the door. "Go away Shuichi!" He yelled from the other side of the door. It sounded like he was on the other side of the door. "I know you don't want to talk to me right now...but I wanted to tell you that I don't know what I did to you before...but I want to help you Kokichi..." I felt my hand, shake against the door. I took in a deep shaky breath... "Please Kokichi..."I stood there in a silence that burned my ears. 

I felt the door creak open making me almost fall over. "Why do you want to help me?" He asked glaring at me. I felt my heartbreak...I hate that he hates me now...could we go back to what we were before...you teasing me all the time...although I found it annoying, I liked it...I liked all the attention I got from you...I loved all- "Why now?" He snapped me out of my thoughts making me embarrassed for not responding. 

"We are friends Kokichi and friends help friends," I said pushing the door open. "I don't need any help-" I cut him off by pulling him into my arms. "You do, and I can see that. I want you to be happy and I don't think you are happy the way things are right now." He looked up at me and sighed. He pulled me into his apartment and closed the door. "You really don't have to this Shuichi...you don't have to pity me..." "I'm not pitying you! Do you think that's what this is! I care about you Kokichi! I don't want you to starve! I don't want you to feel like you have to hurt yourself!" I yelled making his eyes go wide. 

"Kokichi-" He cut me off with his finger over my lips. "Shuichi, I didn't mean to make you think I hated you...I thought you hated me...like you did before..." He whispered the last part under his breath...I heard it but decided not to nag him about it. "I don't Kokichi, I want to help you and be your friend." He didn't say anything, he just smiled. "Thank you, Shuichi." I smiled back. "Of course Kokichi."


	4. -4-

"Kokichi, you live alone?" Shuichi asked making me cringe. I still feel nervous about all of this...him being nice to me...he is acting like his in-game self...he was so cute and sweet...No! Don't think like that...I don't know if I can trust him. "Yeah...I do." I felt so nervous saying that. It just makes me seem so much weaker... 

"Kokichi, about lunch today." He put his hand on my shoulder making my face him. "I want to be able to keep you safe...and I think you should move in with me...don't worry about paying me back, because I have all that money...that I can use...anyway, um, I want you to feel safe and I want to care about you and show you how much I care!" He yelled making me jump a bit. I blushed at his words...it would feel nice to feel safe...to not be as lonely anymore...

"I shouldn't, I would just be a burden on you...thanks for taking me in earlier today, but you should really get going...Shuichi?" His arms went around my torso. I could feel he was crying into my shirt. "Please, Kokichi..." He sounded so broken...was this all because he was worried about me? 

"But that is your money to spend! Don't waste it on me!" I yelled feeling tears burning in my eyes. "It wouldn't be wasting it! Because I want you to have it...I want you to have the money! I want you to be safe! I don't care if you are safe with me or not! I just don't want you to leave me again!!" He pulled back still clutching onto my shoulders. "But Shuichi-" He cut me off. "No, you can't refuse...I insist!" 

My face turned even redder if it was possible... "Ok...I will move in with you." This was just because we were friends right? This is all because he wants to be friends with me. "Thank you Kokichi...please do this for me...I don't like it when you hate me...I don't want you to hurt yourself...I want you to rely on me...I want to keep you safe." My heart burst when I hear these words. 

I wanted to belive them...I wanted to belive him...but I knew deep down he was just doing this for a friend...and because he was afraid I was going to die. Regardless I wanted to just hug him and wipe all his tears away. Comfort him and tell him it was alright...but I couldn't. "I'm fine Shuichi, you don't have to protect me..." I whispered before he wiped the tears off of my cheeks smiling down at me. "I want to Kokichi." He said before he walked into my room looking in with a frown. 

My room was pretty empty...I don't really buy anything because I don't really need anything other than a bed and a sink and bathroom that work. "Let's pack up all your stuff and you can go tell them you are moving out," Shuichi said patting my head making me blush again. What the hell?! Face please stop turning fucking red in front of Shuichi!! I sighed and walked downstairs.

The lady who owns the building is really nice to me because I have been one of the more respectful people who have moved in here. She gets most of the reserve course students who are always bitter that they aren't one of the ultimate students...they are always so disrespectful to her...

"Ah, Kokichi do you need something?" She asked smiling at me. "Yeah, I just wanted to tell you I'm going to be moving out," I said feeling a little guilty about leaving so suddenly... "Alright, here is the money from the last rent you paid." She handed me the envelope patting my hand when she gave it to me. "But why?" I asked getting cut off by her. "You always pay at the beginning of the month although you don't have to till the end of the month...so it's only fair since it is still the beginning of the month." "T-Thank you." I didn't know what else to say. She just put her hand on her shoulder and told me goodbye. 

I walked back upstairs hella confused. I opened my door and saw Shuichi standing there with one box full of a couple of things. "You good to go?" He asked grabbing my hand walking with me towards the door. "Yeah, thank you again, Shuichi," I said smiling at him as we walked to his dorm.

"Hey, Shuichi?" I asked wanting to tell him something...while at the same time I was silently cursing at myself for talking. "Yeah, Kokichi? Are you doing alright?" He asked as he stopped walking to face me. 

"I wanted to tell you that before the game I was going to leave the school...but then the contest came up and I thought that it was worth a shot to try and get that money so I could move far away..." I whispered the last part seeing him frown at my words. "Well, I'm glad that you stayed." He said tucking some hair behind my ear. I giggled at the action feeling a small blush come to my face again. "Thank you for being so kind to me Shuichi." He opened the door with a nod and walked my things into the room next to his. 

There was a single bed with purple sheets, a small desk with a computer in the corner, and a bookshelf packed with novels with some more stacked on top. I laughed to myself knowing that his in-game self was showing. He was always in the library reading a novel in the corner. 

"Is this good enough, Kokichi?" Shuichi asked walking into the room behind me. I turned around and smiled at him. "It's perfect."


	5. -5-

"You want anything for dinner?" He asked making me pale. "Uh..." I looked down at my feet. I felt sick... "It's alright...uh, maybe I could feed you so you wouldn't feel like you were hurting yourself?" My face flushed. "I-I don't know..." I felt my hands start to shake. "Let's just try it, alright?" "O-ok..." I slowly made my way down the stairs in my sweater and sweatpants. 

He brought over some soup that he was making earlier. It smelled really good, but it couldn't get rid of the sickness I was feeling. "Ok, you ready?" Shuichi asked holding the bowl with a spoon in his hand. "Y-yeah..." I felt so nervous my lips shook when I took the first bite. The sick feeling dispersed when he held my cheek feeding me another bite. "You alright?" He asked stopping for a moment. "Yeah, I'm alright," I said smiling at him.

I think that living here with him will make this easier...damn I still like him...

. . .

The next day at school I talked to Shuichi more often and he invited me to sit at lunch with him and his friends, I gladly accepted. I was so happy that I could be friends with the one I cared about the most.

"Hey, Kokichi! I'm glad you joined us for lunch!" Rantaro patted me on the back of my shoulder. I flinched before I relaxed a bit. I looked at Shuichi and he looked concerned must be because of when I flinched...but when I smiled at Rantaro he looked like he felt more at ease making me blush. "Y-Yeah...Shuichi invited me." I was still pretty quiet around other people, but I feel I was adjusting quickly all because of Shuichi.

"Nice to see you all here!" Kaede said clapping her hands together. I smiled while Shuichi sat next to me. He looked over at me while the others were having a conversation about the school assignments. I was looking at my tray with a frown before I flinched before putting some food into my mouth...I don't deserve to eat...I feel so gross when I eat...I frowned looking down at the table...disappointed because of how weak I was being...I felt him scoot closer to me brushing his arm against mine. I jumped a bit at the sudden contact but I soon relaxed and moved closer to him.

As me and Shuichi ate together I felt more comfortable talking to his friends. I eventually spoke up more in the conversation making him smile at me. "So, Kokichi I was wondering how you felt about the project we have due this Friday?" Rantaro asked making me laugh. "Why is Kokichi laughing?" Gonta asked looking over at me confused. 

"I hate the damn paper and the prompt legit makes no sense!" I exclaimed moving my hands for emphasis making the others laugh. "You are not wrong Kokichi! But that was still fucking hilarious!" Miu yelled laughing louder than the rest. Keebo looked over at her confused before turning his focus back to me and Shuichi.

"You crack me up Kokichi!" Rantaro said making me smile. I made more jokes making them all laugh. Maybe in-game me is still in here? I think this isn't too bad. I looked back over at Shuichi and noticed him smiling with a blush on his face. He is blushing? I felt my face slowly become red...how the hell can he do that?! Make me blush like a damn idiot when he doesn't even do anything!

. . .

When lunch ended Shuichi walked out with me and we waved to everyone saying goodbye before we left the cafeteria. I felt my hand get grabbed by his own and he pulled me back. "What?" I asked turning back to him. He wrapped his arms around me making me more confused. "Kokichi, I'm going to help you get through this." I felt my anxiety come back...if I don't go to the bathroom...I wrapped my arms around Shuichi making him jump before he tightened his hold on me. I wanted to cry so badly...it hurts so much to not do what I always have done before...I have to do this for Shuichi.

"It's ok...I'm right here." He whispered quiet reassurance into my ear making me calm down. "Thank you, Shuichi..." I gave him one more hug before we had to go separate ways. I had a class on the first floor while his was on the second floor. 

"Hey dumbass!" They came back. I groaned when they grabbed my hair and threw me into the lockers. I felt a snap, but ignored it and got up choking down groans. "You should just-" I cut them off tired of them always treating me like this. 

"Hey, you guys are the dumbasses here! You are making yourself late to class because you want to beat up one of your upperclassmen?" They were speechless which is expected I never dared to talk back before. "Well, I have to get to an important class with important people unlike any of you! Sayonara!" I yelled before walking away with a teasing smirk on my face.

"Good job Kokichi!" I jumped at the sudden noise and saw Kaito and Maki standing behind me. "I thought I was going to have to stand in there, but you took care of that really well," Maki whispered. "Yeah, although I hated you in the game, I hated the way you let people treat you out of the game, this in-between is not so bad!" Kaito patted my back making me realize that my arm was still in a lot of pain.

"Ghhk..." I groaned making Kaito look at me concerned. "You alright?" He asked as Shuichi came running over. "Kokichi are you ok? I saw you get thrown into the lockers earlier! I tried to come earlier-" I cut him off by putting my fingers over his lips. "I'm ok, I should go bet this checked though..." I said holding onto my arm...it might be broken... 

"I'll take him to the infirmary!" Shuichi said picking me up gently making sure to not touch my arm. "It's going to be ok." He said with a reassuring smile. "Thank you."


	6. -6-

My arm was broken...I sighed as Mikan put it into a cast. "Y-you a-a-are going t-to h-have to w-wear t-that f-for a-about a-a w-week." She stuttered making Shuichi sigh. "Thanks, Mikan," Shuichi said walking over to me. "You ready to go?"

I grabbed his hand with my free hand and we walked out of the infirmary. "Sorry, I didn't get to you earlier..." He said chiding himself. "Don't worry about it. I took care of them, they shouldn't try to do something like this to me again." I said giving his hand a supportive squeeze. "Thank you, Kokichi," He said pulling me into a quick hug.

. . .

"Kokichi do you need any help?" Shuichi asked coming into my room seeing me having trouble opening my bag. "No...yeah, I need your help Shuichi..." I looked to the side. I hate having other people help me, I always feel so guilty. "It's ok Kokichi, I love helping you!" He said unzipping my bag pulling out my binder. "Thank you, for letting me help you." He whispered into my ear before he kissed my forehead. 

"If you need any more help let me know!" He waved to me before he left the room. I was a blushing mess. He kissed my forehead! He kissed my forehead?! I felt myself smile. Wait! What does this mean...I know I like him...but does he like me back? I moved my hand over my eyes. He probably just kissed my forehead because I'm his friend and he wanted to comfort me...he couldn't like me back...he wouldn't want me...he has already done so much for me...

I smacked my cheek before focusing on my homework...I should at least get this done before I think too deeply into things...

. . .

I woke up and heard the sounds of eggs frying. I don't like having to eat, but Shuichi's cooking is so good. I groggily got out of bed and slipped on a jacket and some skinny jeans. 

"Good morning Kokichi!" He greeted me when I got down the stairs making my face inflame. I can't do this...I can't do this! "G-good morning Shuichi..." I whispered taking a seat at the table with a blush on my face. He smiled at me walking over to put the food on the table. "Do you want me to feed you again?" He asked looking at me concerned. ". . ." I didn't say anything I just slowly nodded my head. "Alright, here you have to face me, ok." 

He grabbed my chin and made me face him. "O-ok." It was silent while he fed me. I felt embarrassed while he was feeding me because he was so cute while he was doing it. Wait! Stop, you shouldn't...

"Hey, Kokichi could I sign your cast?" Shuichi asked after he cleaned up breakfast before walking over to me with a black sharpie in his hand. "W-what for?" I asked jumping back a little bit. "Whenever someone gets a cast their friends usually sign it. It's a way they can wish you get better." Shuichi said placing his hand on my cast. "I would be ok if you wanted to do that..." I said holding out my arm blushing. 

He signed my cast and smiled at me. "There you go!" He exclaimed. I looked down at his neat handwriting that read, 'I hope you get better quickly! Shuichi Saihara' That is just so cute! No! No, it's not! I sighed internally at my internal conflict as we finished up and got ready to head out for the day.

. . .

When we got to school Kaede and the others walked up to me making me blush. "H-hey guys?" I was hella confused before Kaede pulled out sharpie markers. "We are all going to sign your cast!" She exclaimed clapping her hand together. "No, it's not a big deal guys," "Yeah, it is! We are all going to sign your cast." Kaede walked over to me and signed it first before the rest of them followed. I felt a smile form on my face. "Thank you."

**Shuichi's POV**

Kirumi walked over to me after she signed Kokichi's cast. "Hey, Kirumi, do you need anything?" I asked. "No, I just wanted to tell you that I noticed Kokichi was happier since you have been closer to him. Are you guys together?" She asked making my face flush. "I want to ask him, but never find the right time..." I sighed. I didn't want to scare him off, that is the last thing I would want to do. "I understand, I won't tell anyone until you are ready..."Kirumi said before walking back over to the group.

"Now that's taken care of we should all go and get some lunch!" Kaede said linking her arm in Rantaro's before they left to the cafeteria. "Kokichi you coming." I walked over to him and smiled. He was tracing the letters of my name over and over again. I blushed seeing how cute he was... "Y-yeah, sorry I was distracted." He said meeting my eyes with a small blush coming across his cheeks. "It's alright," I said walking with him to the cafeteria hand in hand. 

"Look at the two lovebirds," Rantaro said smiling at me and Kokichi. "We aren't dating!" We both yelled at the same time. I felt a blush come to my face again as I sat at the table next to Kokichi. "You guys love each other everyone can see it!" Kaede said poking my cheek making me turn my head embarrassed. "Is it that obvious..." I heard Kokichi whisper making me flush. "I heard that Kokichi~," Rantaro said with a small laugh making Kaede start laughing as well. Kokichi just sat there and blushed. 

"Look at that I can tell the future!" Rantaro said waving his arms making Kaede laugh harder. "Well, I can tell the future too!" Kokichi said with a smirk on his face. "Oh, really? Tell us all the future then Kokichi." Rantaro said with a chuckle. "Alright!"

"I predict Kaito is going to sit down at this table!" Kokichi exclaimed right before Kaito came over and sat down. "What about me?" He asked making them all laugh harder. "Why are you all laughing?!" Kaito yelled overly confused. "It's nothing Kaito, Kokichi just predicted you would sit here," I said letting my hand go on top of Kokichi's, on the seat. He didn't flinch or anything, he just intertwined his fingers in mine making me smile.


	7. -7-

Kokichi had gotten his cast off after a couple of days because he healed faster than Mikan had predicted. "It's finally off!" Kokichi said leaning onto Shuichi for dramatic effect." "I'm glad," Shuichi said rustling his hair making him flush.

"Hey, Kokichi and Shuichi!" Kaede yelled making the couple turn around. "Yeah?" Kokichi asked dropping Shuichi's hand making him frown. "I'm having a party on Friday and I wanted both of you to come!" She said smiling at them. "I'll have to check my schedule...but I will let you know," Shuichi said giving Kaede a small hug before they parted ways.

. . . 

"Kokichi, would you like to go?" Shuichi asked as Kokichi sat in a chair in the living room of Shuichi's apartment. "Yeah..." He said shyly. He didn't want to go...but he didn't want Shuichi to have to be away from his friends because of him... "Kokichi, you don't just have to say that because you think that's what I want...I want to know if you want to go." He put his hand on Kokichi's shoulder letting it move to rub his arm. "I want to go. I think it could be fun." Kokichi said putting his hands in his lap. 

"Ok, but remember if you want to leave at any time." Shuichi held his face in his hands. "I understand...thank you, for doing all of this for me..." Kokichi whispered. "Of course Kokichi." He said kissing him on the forehead again. Kokichi flinched and pulled back making Shuichi look at him confused. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that..." He started only to be cut off by Kokichi.

"That's not it Shuichi!" He yelled making Shuichi's eyes go wide. "Sorry-" "Stop messing with me!" Kokichi yelled making Shuichi move towards him concerned. "Stop pretending and messing with my feelings!" Kokichi paused for a moment to let a tear roll down his cheek. "Friends don't do these kind of things together! Kissing me on the forehead, holding my hand, and giving me all of this affection! What do you want us to be?! I'm tired of being confused!" Kokichi was cut off by Shuichi putting his lips on his. 

Kokichi blushed flinching at the sudden contact before he calmed down and kissed him back. They kissed each other passionately showing the other all of their feelings through the kiss. Shuichi pushed Kokichi farther into the seat sitting on his lap. "I love you...a lot...but I was worried I would scare you away if I told you my feelings..." Shuichi whispered into Kokichi's ear making him shudder. "I love you too...in case you couldn't tell..." He whispered back pulling him in for another kiss.

. . .

"Kokichi? Kokichi? Are you here?" Shuichi asked walking around the house trying to find the boy he was so fond of. "Koki-" He was cut off by small snores coming from the couch. He walked over and saw Kokichi sleeping on the couch clinging onto a blanket. He smiled to himself gushing over how cute the smaller male was. He looked over at the clock and it was pretty late, so after internally debating what he should do with Kokichi he picked him up and brought him to his bedroom. He tucked him in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you Kokichi." 

Shuichi went to go to his own room only to feel his hand was grabbed. Kokichi who was now standing behind Shuichi was holding onto Shuichi's hand. "I don't w...ant to b...e a...lo...ne..." He whispered moving closer to bury his face into Shuichi's neck. Shuichi giggled and walked him to his room. "Ok, Kokichi...you can sleep with me tonight." He said into his ear keeping his voice hushed. "I l....ove....y..ou...S....hu," Kokichi said before he fell asleep right when he hit the sheets.

Shuichi smiled and moved his arms around the smaller male pulling him closer to him. Kokichi soon latched onto him nuzzling closer into his chest with a sigh. "You are so cute Koki..." Shuichi said to himself before he fell asleep.

. . .

Shuichi woke up first and jumped when he felt something moving next to him. He quickly remembered what happened the day before and smiled. Placing another kiss onto his forehead. "Kokichi~," Shuichi said moving his hand to caress his cheek trying to wake him up. "Shu..." Shuichi moved his hands to his hair and patted his hair making him slowly start to shuffle around the bed. "Shu, what is..." He said trailing off making Shuichi laugh more at how disoriented he was this early in the morning. 

"We have to get up." He said taking another quick glance at the clock. "Kokichi..." He said slowly pulling away only making Kokichi hold onto him with more of a death grip. "But, do we have to..." He said taking in Shuichi's scent calming down again as his eyes slid closed. "Yeah, we have to get ready for school, remember." He said letting his finger run over his eyelids before he got out of his grip and went downstairs to make breakfast. "But, Shu..." Kokichi said with a groan before slowly getting out of the bed and going to his room to change.

"I slept in Shuichi's room...I slept in his room?!" He screamed to himself in his room now fully awake. A blush came to his face as he tried to calm down as he took a shower, got changed, and then fixed his hair. 

"Hey, Shuichi," Kokichi sat at the table with a smile staring at his new boyfriend. Wait, are we even boyfriends? Had we made it official...Should I ask him? Kokichi thought to himself. "Here you go Koki." He said trying out the nickname. When he saw Kokichi's blush he knew the nickname was perfect for him. 

"Hey, Shu, are we a thing now?" Kokichi asked taking his hand in his looking up and Shuichi. Shuichi blushed. "We can if that's what you want." He said kissing Kokichi's cheeks before placing one on his forehead before he slowly pulled back. "Y-yeah, I-I would like that," Kokichi said pulling him closer to him feeling a sense of safety fall onto his shoulders making him relax.


	8. -8-

Friday rolled around and Kaede's party was after school today from 8 pm to 11 pm. Kokichi said he was excited but Shuichi could tell he was nervous. He gave him a hug before they left that morning.

. . .

"Yo! Shuichi!" Rantaro said putting his arm around his shoulders cutting off Shuichi's thoughts. "You coming to the party tomorrow?" Shuichi turned to face him and looked over his shoulder for a moment to see Kokichi messing around with Keebo and Gonta. "Yeah, I'm coming with Kokichi." Rantaro's eyes widened slightly. "You got Kokichi to come to?" He asked sounding more surprised than Shuichi would have expected him to be. 

"Yeah...why does that surprise you so much?" Shuichi asked making Rantaro look over to Kokichi, Keebo, and Gonta. "Well, he doesn't really like any of us more than you so I guess it makes sense." Shuichi blushed at this statement before Rantaro continued. "I tried asking him but he declined and said he was busy, so I thought you were doing something with him." Shuichi turned back to Rantaro. "No, we didn't make any plans." "Oh, well I'm excited to see you both there. Please be good to him Shuichi," Rantaro said before walking away. 

"Treat him well?" Does Rantaro remember something I did before...Shuichi thought as he felt a shiver go through his spine. Anytime he tried to ask Kokichi about how he acted before he would avoid the question...Shuichi felt left out for not knowing...but he shrugged it off walking over to Kaede to tell her the news.

"Hey, Kaede." He waved over to her making her turn around to face him. "Hey, Shuichi! Have you made a decision?" Kaede asked smiling at him. "Yeah, me and Kokichi are going to be there," I said grabbing her shoulders making her calm down slightly. "Sorry, I'm just so excited to hang out with all of you guys!" She smiled and gave Shuichi a hug before she ran over to Rantaro and started sharing all the things he just said to her with him. He could see him roll his eyes and laugh a bit. Shuichi smiled to himself. 'Kaede will always be Kaede...' He thought to himself.

"Shu!" Kokichi yelled making Shuichi turn around with a blush on his face. Kokichi ran over to him and trampled him in a hug. "See I did it!" He yelled back to Keebo who just put his hand over his eyes. This made Kokichi laugh even harder. "Keebo asked you to hug me?" Shuichi questioned getting up to brush himself off. "Well, kind of." Kokichi said pinching his fingers together. "Oh? What do you mean by that?" Shuichi asked letting his arm go around Kokichi's waist. 

"It was more like I was telling him 'do you dare me to go and hug Shuichi' and he gave me a small nod so I did it. While he did technically ask me to hug you!" Kokichi said pulling him into a hug. Shuichi held onto his hips while Kokichi held onto his torso. They stayed there for a moment before the bell rang cutting the sweet moment short. "Damn that bell!" Kokichi yelled making me and some of the others start laughing.

. . .

"Kokichi, I heard from Shuichi you had a change of heart and decided to come to the party after all~," Rantaro said patting his head making him jump before he playfully glared at him. "Well, I thought it would be good to get out of the-" "You are just going because Shuichi is going~," Rantaro said making Kokichi blush. 

"No! That's not it!" He waved his arms around getting flustered making Rantaro laugh. "It's cool Kokichi, I do that sometimes too." He said with a smile. "See you at the party Kokichi!" Rantaro yelled leaving the classroom.

School was already over? Kokichi was surprised by how fast today felt like it went by. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't even notice Shuichi came up behind him. "Koki~," Shuichi whispered in his ear making him jump. 

"God Shuichi! Don't scare me like that!" He yelled pushing him away playfully. "Sorry, Koki, I was wondering if you were ready to go back home before the party." He said kissing him as an apology. "Yeah, thanks for coming to get me." He grabbed his hand and they walked back to their apartment. 

. . .

"Ok, I'm all ready. Kokichi are you ready?" Shuichi yelled walking up the stairs to find Kokichi wearing a lavender sweater with some black skinny jeans with his scarf to top it all off. 

"Yeah, you ready Shu." Shuichi tried to hide his blush with his hand only to get it taken off by Kokichi. Kokichi leaned in and kissed him with a small giggle when Shuichi looked away embarrassed. "Let's go to the party!"

Shuichi walked with Kokichi down the stairs to his car. They both slid into the car and drove to Kaede's house. "Kokichi, are you nervous?" He asked feeling Kokichi's hand shaking in his as they pulled up to her house. "Yeah...but it's just because there are a lot of people here," Kokichi whispered. Shuichi kissed his cheek giving him a comforting smile before he walked with him into Kaede's house.

"Shuichi and Kokichi! You made it!" Kaede exclaimed rushing over to the door to give Shuichi and Kokichi a hug. "It's nice to see you Kaede," Shuichi said with a smile. "It's nice to see you guys too!" She yelled before she waved to us soon disappearing into the crowd. 

"Shuichi you can go and talk to some people, I'm going to grab a drink from the snack bar," Kokichi said pointing over to the table trying to give him a convincing smile. Kokichi felt guilty for keeping Shuichi to himself...telling a white lie isn't that bad right?

"Ok, are you sure?" He asked holding onto Kokichi's shoulder trying to read his expression. "Yeah," He said brushing his thumb over his cheek. "Alright, if you need me, come and find me ok." He said kissing Kokichi on his lips before leaving into the crowd. 


	9. -9-

Kokichi walked over to the snack table feeling guilty for lying to Shuichi... "Kokichi?" He heard someone say from beside him. He turned to face them to see a tall male with fluffy white hair. "Do I know you?" Kokichi asked feeling bad he couldn't tell who this was. "I'm Nagito Komaeda we were-" He cut himself off. "Oh, right you did the contest...you must have forgotten me, but that's alright." He said with a sad smile.

Nagito Komaeda... Kokichi thought before it all came back to him. "Nagito!" He exclaimed pulling him into a hug making the taller male jump a bit. "Sorry I didn't recognize you before. You are Nagito, you are like a brother to me, a true friend." He said feeling tears in his eyes because of how happy he was that he remembered the one friend he had before all of this. 

"Oh, Nagito! Have you seen Hajime? You were his plus one right?" Kaede asked suddenly appearing again. "No, I haven't seen him all night..." He said rubbing his arm awkwardly. "It's just like Hajime to say he is going to come to something and find some excuse to be able to bail later," Kaede said with a smile making Nagito relax. 

"Kokichi, are you enjoying the party? Where's Shuichi?" She asked making Kokichi remember that Shuichi was the one who brought him here. "No, I'll go and find him!" Kokichi yelled over the noise before walking away from them to go and find Shuichi. 

Kokichi ran into Rantaro on the way there and he held him up for about 10 minutes before he went back to searching for Shuichi. He pushed himself through the crowd and saw the back of Shuichi's head. "Shuichi..." Kokichi was about to yell for him when he saw that he was with another girl and she was flirting with him...and pushing herself onto him... 

"I can't believe I thought he changed," Kokichi said to himself before he made his way back through the crowd. He quickly rushed out of the house and ran all the way back. It wasn't too far, but he was tired when he got back...

"I shouldn't have fallen for it again...what the hell is wrong with me?!" Kokichi yelled at himself while he was running with tears in his eyes. He wished that things were different...that Shuichi loved him...truly...loved him.

. . .

Kokichi got back to the apartment and ran into his room and cried. He cried for all of the things that he wished didn't happen...all the things he wanted to go his way...all of the things that he didn't want...he wanted to die. The pain in his chest, the burning feeling in his heart was too much to bear. 

"Please let this stop!" He screamed holding his knees close to his chest. "Please. Please! PLEASE!" I yelled and screamed before he realized...Shuichi would come back later...he needs somewhere else to go. 

He opened up the computer and started looking for new houses to live in. "Kokichi! Are you in there?" Kokichi glared at the door not wanting to hear any more lies from him tonight.

. . .

Shuichi felt more than uncomfortable...he hated this. He already had Kokichi, why is this girl not letting him go. "I need to go." He said trying to push her off of him. "Awww, but can't you stay longer." She whispered into his ear making him feel angry...he didn't want her, he wanted Kokichi. Which reminds him...where is Kokichi?

"Shuichi! Kokichi left the party a while ago! Why are you here if he left?" She asked walking over to the girl pulling her off of him. Kaede knew better than anyone that the Shuichi he is now doesn't just betray people and just hook up with anyone... "Thank you, Kaede! But I have to go!" He yelled rushing out of the party quickly getting in his car and driving back to his apartment.

. . .

Shuichi was worried, what if something happened to Kokichi while he was gone. All of these thoughts were circling his brain. He opened the door and felt even more anxious when he found all the lights were off. He ran upstairs calling out his name. Tears already falling down his face. "Kokichi! Are you in there?" Shuichi yelled knocking violently on his door.

"Please Kokichi...I'm sorry I left you alone!" He yelled balling his hands into fists. Putting his hands over his eyes sobbing on the ground in front of his door. "Why would you care?" He said in a cold tone making Shuichi's heartbreak.

"Kokichi, what happened at the party?" He asked in a sad plea hoping that Kokichi would come and open the door. Explaining everything to him, so he could understand, so he could know what happened to make his Kokichi feel this way. 


	10. -10-

Silence was all Shuichi heard. It hurt his ears, burning, cutting into his fragile mind. "You lied to me," Kokichi said from behind the door. Shuichi got up and turned the nob and it was unlocked. He walked in and went to hug Kokichi only to be pushed away. Time stopped for Shuichi. He was so confused that Kokichi was being so hateful all of a sudden.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!!" He yelled slapping Shuichi's hands away from him. "Kokichi, baby, what happened?" Shuichi asked standing in front of Kokichi. Shuichi just wanted to hug Kokichi and tell him how much he loved him. He wanted him to be happy and knowing he was the cause of why he was angry...broke his heart... "I WON'T TELL YOU!" Kokichi said trying to run away only to be grabbed by Shuichi. Shuichi held Kokichi tightly, but not tight enough to hurt him...that would be the last thing he would want to do...

Kokichi kicked and screamed against Shuichi hoping he would let him go, but he just held him there and let Kokichi kick his legs. He kicked them enough times to cause bruising. Shuichi didn't care he wanted Kokichi to be honest with him...he wanted to know why he seems so hurt...he wanted to make things right again...he wanted Kokichi to be happy...he wanted to make Kokichi happy again.

30 minutes pass and Kokichi calms himself down face flushed from all the screaming and yelling. "Do you want to tell me now?" Shuichi said in a calm tone. He held onto Kokichi's shoulders looking him right in the eyes. His face was calm...but his eyes were sad and it looked like he would just start to cry. Kokichi didn't want Shuichi to be sad so he was trying to get the words out. The words to tell him. ". . ." Kokichi didn't say anything he just put his head down and started to cry. 

"Kokichi, please just tell me what happened? Is it something I did before?" Kokichi nodded letting more tears fall out of his eyes. Kokichi didn't want to cry in front of Shuichi. He hated feeling this vulnerable...he hated being so weak. "Could you tell me?" He asked again rubbing Kokichi's arms letting him relax a bit. More tears fell out of his eyes and he just looked to the side avoiding Shuichi's gaze. 

"Y-Yeah..." He whispered with a small whimper. "Before you said you liked me romantically...and I accepted and we started dating. Kaede had a similar party on Friday and you said you would come with me...and...I went there and stayed by the wall while you went to go talk to other people...when I tried to find you...there was another girl pushing herself onto you...she made out with you and...after this I went to leave the party and Kaito took me and tried to drown me in the punch...I left after my drowning session...and the next day...you acted as though it never happened..." Kokichi said starting to sob again. 

"I'm not sure if you are going to believe me...but she was pushing herself onto me making me very uncomfortable because I already have you...Kaede came to find me when you left giving me a way to escape..." Shuichi held his hand up to cup Kokichi's cheek wiping his tears away. "But you were-" Kokichi started before Shuichi put his finger to his lips. 

"Ewww. EW! Kokichi I would never replace you...with that...slut... I love you, I only want my Kokichi, everyone comes after my sweetheart." Shuichi kissed him on his forehead moving both of his hands to wipe his tears away. 

"I'm sorry..." Kokichi said starting to cry again. "Sorry for what baby," Shuichi said wrapping his arms around him pulling him into a protective hug. "Sorry for not trusting you...I love you too shu..." He said whispering into his ear. "I love you so much Kokichi," Shuichi said before he picked up Kokichi and pulled him into his lap moving onto the bed.

"Let's just watch a movie, ok...to make you feel better." Shuichi gave him cuddles while Kokichi grabbed the remote and started playing a movie. Shuichi didn't watch the movie he just took in all of Kokichi's beauty smiling to himself that Kokichi was his...his sweetheart, his Kokichi.

"Thank you, Shu..." Kokichi said settling into Shuichi's embrace. He felt warm and safe. He was happy that Shuichi loved him...he truly loved him...and that made his heart burst with affection for his beloved. He wanted Shuichi to know that he really did love him...

"Shuichi, I loved you before, in the game, and now...I love you." Kokichi blushed and hid his face in Shuichi's neck. Shuichi laughed at how cute he was. "Thank you, Kokichi, and I love you the most. More than anyone, you are the one that I want. I love you."


	11. -11-

Kokichi wakes up and snuggles into his pillow. It was so warm and soft. "Mmn..." Kokichi sighed nuzzling farther into the pillow. "I don't think you can cuddle any farther into my chest." Kokichi blushes and hid his face into his chest. 

"I'm sorry!" He yelled pulling away only for Shuichi to pull him back into the embrace. "It's alright, I don't mind," Shuichi said smiling and giving Kokichi one more hug. "Now that you're awake we should get up," 

"What time is it?" Kokichi asked letting the warmth embrace him...loving every second of it. "10 am," Shuichi said smiling down at Kokichi. "I woke up early for a weekend! I'm going back to bed." Shuichi sighed and got up out of the bed making Kokichi groan. "Nope, you need to get up!" Shuichi said leaving the room making Kokichi call after him.

"Shuichi you were warm!" Kokichi whines. "That's why you wake up!" Kokichi groans, since the bed wasn't warm any more he decided to let Shuichi win...this time...Kokichi gets out of bed and slips on some pants and grabs a hoodie off of the floor not caring if it was his own. 

Shuichi was making eggs downstairs. "You look cute in my clothes Kokichi," Shuichi said seeing Kokichi wearing his sweatshirt. "It's comfortable," Kokichi said blushing and hiding his face in the hood. 

Kokichi, who was still tired, sat down at the table and laid his head down. He brought his arms around his face already feeling himself doze off again. Shuichi walked over with the food and wrapped an arm around Kokichi.

"Kokichi, you need to stay awake to eat. We can take a nap later if you want to..." Shuichi pulls the plate in front of Kokichi while Kokichi lazily raises his head. "Yeah, that would be nice..." Kokichi said with a small blush coming to his cheeks knowing that Shuichi specifically said 'we can take a nap later' 

Kokichi ate some of the eggs on his own. Shuichi smiled seeing Kokichi eating on his own. 'He hated the idea of having to eat and refused to eat a week ago...but look at him now. My Kokichi has made so much progress.' Shuichi thought to himself making his smile grow...and his love for Kokichi to grow. 

Kokichi rested his head on Shuichi's shoulder cutting off Shuichi's train of thought. "Still tired?" Shuichi asked Kokichi smiling down at him. Kokichi just responded, "Yeah, but mostly just loving you." Shuichi blushed and put his head on top of Kokichi's. 

_ Both of them were happy that they were so lucky to have each other. No matter what happens, Kokichi and Shuichi, together forever...loving each other longer than time can last. _

**-This is the end of this! I may continue it later...maybe...I'm not sure. Anyway, thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


End file.
